


Holiday Celebration

by GloriaKStone



Series: Holidays for the Gryffindors [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaKStone/pseuds/GloriaKStone
Summary: Hermione and Ron are having problems and unexpected presents bring up an interesting conversation.





	

Hermione hadn't told Harry the real reason for why she and Ron were avoiding The Burrows that holiday. The day had come where she'd finally gone bonkers and stepped into a mental prison over despair because of one thing that would have been ridiculous to her before she'd become Ron's wife, but was dire in her present. 

Hermione felt inadequate because of her difficulty to conceive. 

It was frustrating! Nothing wrong with her, nothing wrong with Ron--they were ready to have children! And while all the girls she knew, aside from Ginny, already had toddlers she was stuck staring longingly at baby clothes as she went through torturous baby showers of DA members. She never thought there would be a day where the arguments would be even for more vicious than they ever had been because of their inability to have produced grandchildren. Hermione needed a breather. Angelina was pregnant and Fleur had just had another child. After crying as she clutched on to a pair of blue onesies for Fleur and a frilly dress for the little girl Angelina carried, she packaged the gifts of her husband's family and sent them with love. Ron was furious with her for it.

She never thought she'd be so petty; so pathetic in her want for a baby. So, in her desperation she begged Harry to spend Christmas with her and Ron. She even invited Draco along with him to Ron's disgust. Anything to escape that depression that had reached to the point of a very sexless marriage. The only time they had sex was for procreation and it was mechanical. They had a window of opportunity--quick in and quick out. Perhaps it was the reason why they were on edge. She glanced at her husband, who attempted to open a bag of flavored crisps and cursed profusely when it exploded. She slapped her hand over her mouth to stop the laugh as he turned slowly to look at her. Instead of losing his temper, he smirked and tossed a crisp at her. Her amusement faded as soon as the doorbell rang.

"There they are," she breathed out, smoothing her long green dress out and stopping at a mirror to check her hair.

"Why are you trying to impress them--or Malfoy-- from what I can tell?" 

"Sometimes Ron, a woman likes to look decent."

"You always look plenty decent to me, scarlet woman," he murmured in her ear, lying his hand comfortably on the small of her back and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She gave him a small smile before they both opened the doorway, surprised by the several large bags that poor Harry was balancing himself as Draco carried two boxes. They greeted each other, Hermione sharing air kisses politely with Draco and watching as an awkward nod was shared between him and Ron. 

"You look very lovely," Draco said happily, smiling at a nervous looking Harry. 

"Thank you, Draco. It's a brand new robe. Someone got it as a gift for me, but it was anonymous. After it was checked for any nasty surprises, I thought it was so nice that it deserved to be worn tonight."

"I'm glad you like it."

Hermione shared a look with a sullen Ron, who crossed his arms and eyed Draco like an insect. Both Harry and Draco still identified as bisexual. Whenever he complimented her, Ron looked as if he wanted to knock his teeth in. A part of her found something slightly endearing about that. She a bit ashamed, but she appreciated the complementary looks by both men. "You got it?"

"I was surprised too," Harry said with a snort.

"You always look nice in dresses--"

"She looks nice in anything," Ron cut in sharply, looking at Draco pointedly as he nodded.

"Dresses are nice as well."

"Thank you, Draco. I like it," she replied, squeezing Ron's hand as he took a sip of his wine. 

The rest of the night went as Hermione had expected: exceedingly awkward and thick with tension. Draco sat silently as the three of them interacted and every so often put his two cents in, but mostly looked bored to be there. Really, she acknowledged he was trying. At the same time, his cavalier disposition never missed her. As much as he tried, it was far too ingrained to disappear over night. It would take time. So, she nudged it with encouraging conversation with him. It was like pulling teeth, but they managed to get into a nice discussion about the new revisions made to Hogwarts. Then the three of them got into a heated debate about Quidditch that left Hermoine feeling like the awkward one out. All in all, it was a bit of a successful night. 

"You should come over," Harry said as he and Draco began to gather their things. Hermione had gotten Draco a book on potions that was extremely rare and that she knew he'd appreciate while she'd gotten Harry some access to new hexes being tested by the Ministry (funny how even with Harry Potter she still had to pull so many strings and fulfill so many favors!). Ron had gotten a set of potion's ingredients that he got George in laziness and some clothing for Harry. The gift exchange was insisted by Harry: that they all look at their presents when they weren't there. Draco stepped outside for a moment as Harry turned to address them with a whisper. 

"I want to apologize in advance if Draco's presents offend you. He insisted. I promise I'll never let him choose again--"

"What did he get us," Ron whispered back, looking furious. "Did that sniveling rat faced mother--"

"We'll handle it, Harry. I'm sure it isn't as bad as you're making it. Happy Christmas, Harry," she said softly as the three of them shared a hug. She closed the door behind her, leaning against it and giving a smile to Ron that he ignored before they both went to cleaning up.

 

* * *

 

 

After a silent cleaning session, Hermione's eyes fell on the bags and then the boxes. Draco had gotten them so many things. Testing the weight, they felt incredibly heavy. She lugged them to the bedroom as Ron prepared for bed. Still in her green dress, she opened Harry's gift first and was delighted at the rare, antique Merlin biography that she'd been searching for for age. Considering Merlin artifacts were usually guarded by purebloods, she wondered in Draco had aided him. 

"What'd he give you?"

"That Merlin biography I've been searching for--things that no other biography has. In these pages," she began excitedly as Ron went on looking bemused, "Are accounts from witches, wizards, and even creatures that had come across him and even knew him personally. There are even rumors that his lovers give their own stories on him. Maybe Merlin contributed. No one is sure."

"I heard about that one. I wonder how Harry got a hold of it."

"Maybe Dr--"

Ron held up a finger. "No more about Draco Malfoy and his surprises, alright?"

"What's your present?" She looked at the package the Ron had started to tear through, grinning at Official Guide to the Chudley Cannons: Special Edition book. He opened it and laughed.

"Alright Harry--signatures from the whole lineup. Harry really went out of his way this year, didn't he? Usually his gifts are terrible--don't say it," he warned as she began to suggest that Draco may have helped him with that one as well. "I'm just thinking with Ginny and this whole surprise relationship with Malfoy, he's been trying really hard. We need him to keep thinking he has to try so we can get some sweeter gifts."

"You are awful." They both stared at the bags on the floor and summoned her wand, casting a quick check spell. There were spells on whatever were in the bags, but they were cloaked heavily. Nothing dangerous, but still. Ron placed the first bag in the middle of them and they sat crossed leg staring at it in hesitation before Ron decided to be the one to reach inside. Frowning, he peered in and jumped off the bed in shock as he pointed at the bag. His face was nearly red but his ears had beat it to the punch as he looked nearly ready to lift off. 

"T-t-those are--what are those?!"

Hermione peered in the bag, her eyes widening and her jaw nearly dropped inside it. Inside the bag were a great deal of sex toys. Not all of them were of the...phallus, variant, but quite a few looked quite scary. She'd never seen sex toys that looked as if they been purposely designed to look as lewd as possible. At first, she felt very offended and didn't stop Ron from pacing the room like a madman. However, a sudden push of curiosity overcame her. Her eyes fell on an odd shaped vibrator with an animal on the end and she pulled it out. Ron stared at her incredulously.

"Hermione!"

"It couldn't hurt. Come on, Ron. Malfoy was so happy--"

"I don't care!"

"Think about it! He was extremely happy when he handed this over. Harry was understandably embarrassed, but he charmed the toys himself. Three bags full of them. That sort of dedication from Malfoy at our benefit? I know for a fact Harry would not let him give us anything that hurt or even have let him hand it over if this wasn't done with thought. So, we should give him that. It couldn't hurt to try some of them."

"But--Hermione--it's--do you not see how odd this is?!"

"Yes. But we are a witch and a wizard. We're as odd as it gets sometimes."

"Speak for yourself, muggleborn," he muttered, crossing his arms as she giggled.

"Right. Odd for me in the beginning, completely normal to you. Sex toys are a very healthy way to encourage couples to explore themselves and I knew this even as I grew up. I suppose it would be odd for us. We don't do that often. It's always so boring--not that you aren't good at it! I mean, you're fantastic..we're good together when we make love. But we've never really fucked."

"Hermione," Ron admonished, sitting next to her on the bed as she chewed on her bottom lip. 

"What?"

"It's just...hell, I've never heard you describe sex in that way."

"Have you not?"

"I have. I just never thought of it that way with you."

"I don't mean to pervert it," she responded nonchalantly as she stared at the vibrator. "I mean...it's never for fun. We don't touch each other. We've been so angry. I really want a child but...let's just have fun the last week of the year. Let's enjoy each other."

"But they're from Malfoy."

"Well Malfoy is a well known slag so he would know what sex toys would work. Anyway, there's so much to start--"

She was stopped by Ron pulling her towards him and giving her a passionate, wild kiss. Nearly melting against, she straddling him and deepened. It'd been so long since they kissed in such a way. It was a way that made her burn everywhere as their lips and tongue clashed; their breathing became erratic. Just when he kissed her, she could feel herself getting wet. After a long while they broke, staring at each other other as they caught their breath and shared wicked smiles with each other. She picked up the vibrator behind him.

"Why is there an animal on it," he asked with puzzlement. She grinned.

"Why don't we test it and see," she answered, giving him another kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Adding some more to the series until the end of the new year. Again, happy holidays!


End file.
